Prom
by WritingWallflower
Summary: Her car was completely covered in hershey kisses and had a note on the windshield. She gingerly pulled the note and read it:  Now that I've kissed the ground you walk on would you be my prom date?


A/N: So inspiration struck me through my own lovelife. I was having the worst time when I heard my boyfriend was cheating on me with one of my close friends I felt super hurt and betrayed. The next day he attempted to explain what happened and then my best guy friend asked me to prom the exact way I described here.

Disclaimer:I own nothing so on with the fic ;D

Sakura Haruno thought she owned the world. She was student body president, had zero competition to be number one in her graduating class, had a wonderful boyfriend, and and even better best friend. She also clutched a letter stating she got a full scholarship to her dream college. She was excited to share the news with her longtime boyfriend Naruto, but she had to stop by the principles office.

She reached the formal wooden doors and gave a rough three knocks until she heard the muffled voice usher her in. She gazed at her principle Kakashi with an almost grimace, he always had something up his sleeve.

"Ah, Miss Haruno there you are." His eye crinkled into his infamous smile.

Sakura nodded her head as if encouraging the plotting man to elaborate what his brain was processing.

"This year it is mandatory for you to go to prom. Though you cannot go without a date. So in essence its madatory to take someone even if you don't like them" Kakashi said.

Sakura thought was he was saying was so incredibly stupid. What girl didn't want to attend senior prom with her boyfriend. This would not be a big deal whatsoever.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts as Kakashi's ramble ended and he allowed her to return to lunch.

Sakura left and was stumped when she couldn't find her normally loud boyfriend in the courtyard making jokes. She walked up to her other best friend, Sasuke, and demanded where her boyfriend was.

"Library with his tutor or something" he mumbled.

Sakura couldn't figure out why he looked so troubled about Naruto's whereabouts. Maybe its because he was shocked he was studying. Or that Naruto knew the school had a library...'

Sakura finally caught sight of the schools large library and walked in. The minute she spotted Naruto she almost wished she hadn't gone on this search for him. Because in the center of the library he was sitting there kissing, no making-out, with Hinata.

Sakura felt a flood of emotions as her heart clenched at the sight. The couple quickly pulled apart and went right into making excuses but Sakura held her hand up to silence them.

"Naruto, I think Hinata should be your prom date and girlfriend seeing as she fills the role better than me" Sakura said as tears managed to escape and turned and ran as fast as she could.

Sakura couldn't breathe she jumbled her keys as she tried to get into her car. Finally with some sucess she opened her car and escaped the school. She drove to her favorite place when she was upset,

It was a small pond that was encircled by beauiful oak trees. For some reason the little pond always brought good luck to her. And right now Sakura could use that luck. She curled up in front of the oak tree and just began to sob.

Her drowning in self-pity was interupted when her best friend since pre-school, Sasuke, showed up. He had brought her Ben & Jerrys and two spoons.

"Thanks Sasuke" she couldn't believe who well he knew her.

He shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to her and began eating with her without saying a single thing. Sakura almost began laughing when she thought of all the times Naruto accused her of cheating on him with Sasuke. Sure, she had a small crush on him but never enough to go for it.

Sasuke interupted that train of thought when he tried his best to awkwardly comfort her,

"You know Naruto is an idiot. If I were him I'd never have cheated on you" He said.

Sakura chuckled, "Well that isn't the worst part. Today I found out it was mandatory for me to go to prom and with a date too. Now I'll end up with Lee or something. In a funny way I'd always dreamed to be asked super romantically and now I'll go with a guy that gives me the creeps."

"Maybe someone else with ask you. You never know" Sasuke gave his infamous smirk.

Sakura could never tell if that smirk meant he was plotting somedthing or not. She'd find out eventually.

After two hours of a venting session Sakura felt good enought o go home and face school the next day.

- (Time Skip)

Sakura pulled into her usual parking space and walked into the courtyard where Naruto approached her.

"Hey, you probably hate me but I need to tell you the truth" Naruto said solemnly.

"Fine, you get five minutes" was Sakura's short reply.

"I need you to know I'm in love with Hinata. I didn't mean for this to happen really. I used to have this gigantic crush on you and thought how awesome it was to be yours, but I only liked it because I knew you were supposed to be with someone else that loved you. Like winning a competition. I was wrong of me because I love in the way of a sister and I'm sorry  
>" Naruto was almost out of breath after he finished his long-winded speech.<p>

"I forgive you, but it'll be awhile before I trust you again" Sakura said as she began to walk away.

She knew she couldn't hold a grudge after a sincere speech like that. Plus, Naruto was always honest even if it got him in trouble. He was kind of like a puppy that peed on the carpet. You are angry at the mess he made but eventually you let it go because these things kind of happen.

She tried to shake the puppy metaphor before she began to laugh and embarassed herself in class.

Finally Sakura heard the dismissal bell ring and she practically ran to her car. Only to see that her car was completely covered in hershey kisses and had a note on the windshield. She gingerly pulled the note and read it:

_Now that I've kissed the ground you walk on would you be my prom date?_

_-Sasuke_

Sakura spun around and found herself looking directly at Sasuke's chest.

"SASUKE, you didn't have to do this really! and I'd love to go with you" She exlaimed.

"Well, I couldn't have the girl I love going with a boy that gives her the creeps" He explained causally.

"You, love me?" Sakura seemed confused.

Sasuke wasted no time in kissing her to prove what he had said was true.

Sakura realized Naruto was right, she was in love with someone else. That someone else was her best friend and man did he outshine Naruto in the kissing department. Maybe this senior prom would be everything she ever dreamed it would be.


End file.
